


A talk between friends

by Firestorm0108



Category: Arkham Asylum (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108





	A talk between friends

“don't get me wrong Bruce will try and look for you” Jason said behind the mask.  
“Bruce?” she asked as the arkham knight smiled  
“scarecrow doesn't known about that so let's keep that as our little secret” he said in a whisper.  
“but if it comes down to you and the mission Bruce will choose the mission every single time” he continued as Barbara just looked at him.  
“you're wrong” she spat as the arkham knight chuckle  
“Am I” he asked sarcastically.  
“say that to my face” he said as he pushed a button on the right side of his visor as it slid up revealing his face.  
“Jason?” Barbara asked scared and confused.  
“Bruce abandoned me Barbara. Just like he'll abandon you when you need him most” Jason said as Barbara had tears in her eyes.  
“he didn't abandon you Jason he lost you, we all did, we mourned you” she said as Jason just looked at her coldly.  
“one year two months twelve days eleven hours fifty three minutes and twenty four seconds to my count” Jason said as Barbara looked at him Confused.  
“of course I was in and out of consciousness so I'm bound to be off by a little” Jason said looking at Barbara.  
“that's how long the Joker tortured me for, he had a two hour break every thirty six hours for rest but it was pretty much non-stop torture, and you're saying the world's greatest detective couldn't find me in OVER A YEAR.” Jason said before shaking and composing himself again.  
“the Joker sent us a video” she muttered quietly, almost a whisper.  
“we all thought you were dead” she said as Jason nodded.  
“HE REPLACED ME” Jason yelled as Barbara flinched and Jason raised his hands showing he wasn't going to hurt her.  
“you didn't think the Joker was going to show me when Bruce ran around with his new replacement, cause that's all we are, replacements for the mighty Dick Grayson” Jason spat.  
“I was replaced in 2 months” Jason said quietly as Barbara just looked at the ground.  
“Tim helped Bruce through losing you” she said before adding.  
“he helped all of us” as Jason smirked.  
“oh yes congratulations for the happy couple” Jason said looking at her as she looked away.  
“anyway I was dead, for a time at least” he shrugged.  
“why do you think the Joker would stop torturing me?” Jason asked as Barbara looked at him still lost.  
“my body gave out from the nonstop torture"Jason said before giving a week smile.  
“it was actually the best part of the year and two months” he said.  
“it was like I was finally allowed a shred of mercy and I could just let it all go” Jason said in a blissful tone before looking back at Barbara.  
“but Bruce's favorite assassin booty call had other ideas” he said as Barbara put the pieces together.  
“Thalia used the lazarus pit” she said as Jason nodded.  
“felt like my soul was being shredded while my body was being dumped in acid” he said before looking at her with another fake smile.  
“it was fun times” he said as Barbara had pity in her eyes.  
“I assumed Ra's wanted to be in the bat's good books so he thought he'd bring me back, but I wasn't, not completely.”he said in a tone that sounded scared.  
“I had no memories but I had all my skills” he continued.  
“you can imagine I than became a different use for Ra's till Thalia realised my memories were slowly coming back” he said as he pointed at his chest.  
“she hooked me up with all of the best assassins in the world to teach me everything” he said  
“then enough money to start my army, all I needed was a name and I had that sorted, you see Joke tortured me in his old cell in arkham” Jason said as Barbara put the rest together herself.  
“now I took you out of play so you won't be hurt” he said sitting in front of her with his back against the stone wall.  
“but now I'm going to find Bruce and I'm going to make him feel what it's like to have everything taken from you to be striped of everything you care about to become nothing” he said at almost a yell  
“than and only then will I take all the pain and all the darkness and put it in a bullet and allow the batman to die” Jason said as Barbara looked at him.  
“please Jason don't do this, come home to us” she said as Jason shook his head and slammed his fist into the wall.  
“I CAN'T BARBIE” he yelled before taking a long deep breath.  
“I have no good left” he said with a tear in his eyes as Barbara just let her tears fall.  
“How's Alfred?” he asked surprising Barbara.  
“he's find, he misses you, we all do” she said as Jason shook his head.  
“maybe if it were under different circumstances I wouldn't have to do this” Jason said as he placed a hand on her knee.  
“but for what it's worth, I am truly sorry for any pain this may cause you” he said as he stood again as scarecrow entered the room.  
“the cloudburst is ready for deployment” he said as Jason looked away as he re-equipped his mask than looked dead at scarecrow.  
“if anything happens to her, if she is so much as a little scared and I find out you had a hand in it, I will make the rest of your short life excruciating” Jason said as scarecrow actually looked nervous and nodded as Jason barged passed him heading out of the room as scarecrow closed the door behind himself as he too exits leaving Barbara stunned at what has happened and sad about everything Jason went through and that he could do this to Bruce, and to her.


End file.
